comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: SYFY Channel Krypton s1 ep02 House Of El
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SYFY KRYPTON YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by C0MICBOOK.COM "House of El" begins immediately after the events of last week's episode. Seg questions Adam Strange on whether or not the cape is really Kal-El's. Strange tries convincing Seg that Kal-El sent Strange in his place, using a Zeta beam to cross lightyears. Seg — who's still not understanding Strange's mission — storms away. Seg tells Strange to go back to his home planet, but asks for a ride back to Kandor City. Seg's walking through the city's alleyways when he's stopped by Kandorian police. They take him to speak with Nyssa, who tells him they're to go see her father. Seg and Nyssa arrive in Daron's chambers. There, Daron begins lecturing them on Rao's past, and how it came to be the only god Kryptonians worshipped. Daron reveals to Seg that his induction ceremony into the House of Vex is the next night, and warns him not to be late. Lyta walks into her company quarters to find her fellow soldiers getting ready to take on Black Zero. Lyta approaches Dev-Em in an attempt to persuade him to stop the mission, but he doesn't budge. Lyta then goes to Seg to speak to him about the passing of his parents. She offers him a few words of encouragement. Seg goes to speak with Daron about giving his parents a traditional funeral, but Daron disagrees. Daron goes on to speak about Val-El's mission, and Seg tries to persuade Daron to let him continue his grandfather's work in the science guild. Strange is trying to get some drinks at Kem's watering hole. Seg shows up, and Kem pulls him aside, expressing concerns about whether Strange is telling the truth. After Seg convinces Kem that Strange is the real deal, the two go back to speak with him. Seg reveals that Daron let him join the science guild. Using a tablet that Daron gave him, Seg orders Strange to find evidence of Brainiac's impending assault. Seg gives Strange a firm deadline of two hoursto come up with some kind of evidence. Lyta's back in her division quarters to challenge Quex-Ul to a Kandorian duel for control over the division. Dev tries to convince her otherwise when she's pulled to the side by her mother. Worried, Jayna expresses a disagreement with her daughter's decision, but ultimately respects what Lyta's willing to do for power. Upset that Strange hasn't found evidence of Brainiac within the two-hour timeline, Seg goes off on a mission to find more information himself. Nyssa tracks down Seg and gives him his parents ashes. Seg goes to take the ashes back to his parent's house, but he finds it trashed. At Kem's bar, Kem notices an anomaly on the tablet, and points it out to Strange. The two agree they should find a spaceship and go check it out. Lyta and Quex-Ul have gathered for their duel and begin fighting Seg returns to the Fortress and notices some glyphs on a stand in the middle of the room. Translating it, Seg realizes if he puts his blood in the contraption, it will power on. Seg cuts his hand, and drips blood into the machine, and the screen turns on. A projection of Val-El appears and begins speaking to Seg. Val-El's projection explains that Seg's grandfather knew Seg would stumble across the Fortress someday, and the projection has been programmed to help train Seg to further his grandfather's mission. Kem and Strange are trying to find a mode of transportation, and they finally find a junker willing to transport them in exchange for Adam's Detroit Tigers hat and watch. Seg asks his grandfather's projection about Brainiac, asking him to reveal all information known about Brainiac. Val-El explains that he discovered a dimension that exists outside of the spacetime continuum, and he named it The Phantom Zone. Seg reminds Val-El's projection that they're going to finish what Val-El started. Lyta and Quex-Ul are still dueling. Lyta's able to break Quex-Ul's arm and puts him in a chokehold. As he begs for mercy, Lyta snaps his neck as he begs for mercy. Lyta reminds her colleagues, those watching the duel, that they are to never ask for mercy. Taking his grandfather's advice, Seg goes to confront Daron-Vex about joining his house. Seg tells Daron he'd rather die than join the House of Vex. The Voice of Rao appears in the chamber and takes Seg's side, allowing Seg to be a ranked member of the science guild. Kem and Strange are stuck in a winter storm, researching the anomaly they noticed on the tablet. Strange notices skid marks on the planet's service, and upon further inspection, the pair finds a crashed space vessel. Upset at the Voice of Rao's decision earlier, Daron is venting to his daughter Nyssa. Nyssa reminds her father to remain patient, because Seg trusts her now, hinting that the two have ulterior motives with Seg. After Lyta's victorious duel, Jayna makes her the commander of the Fourth Squadron of the Sagitari. Kem and Strange return with the head of one of Brainiac's forward scouts. Strange explains that Brainiac sends the scouts out to explore the planets. Since they found the scout's head decapitated, Strange comes to the conclusion that Brainiac is already somewhere on Krypton. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Krypton Category:SYFY Krypton Category:Seyg-El Category:Lyta Zod Category:Val-El Category:Daron-Vex Category:Alura Zod Category:Kem Category:Nyssa Category:Dev-Em Category:Adam Strange Category:Quex-Ul Category:Voice of Rao Category:Ona Category:Nyssa-Vex